Fire in the Veins
by lightningpelt
Summary: What's worse: going through hell and then loosing yourself, or watching it happen to the one you love? A horror fic about demon InuYasha; my 2009 Halloween fic. Rated T for gore and violence. Death himself narrates the last chap. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello… *sweeps aside cape and grins fanged grin*(yes, yes I am in a very dark, spooky mood right now). If you've come for a gory horror story, you've come to the right place! *Hisses laughter* It really is a shame, that InuYasha has that… condition that makes him transform. And rather sad. But, it certainly makes for a good Halloween story! This is a three chap story, chaps one and two outlining the same events with different POVs, and chap three being from my POV. Who am I? Well, for the purposes of this story, I am death… **

**I, as death, own your soul, but, sadly, not InuYasha. **

**What's worse: going through hell and then losing yourself, or watching your love go through it?? **

**InuYasha's POV **

The demons had Kagome. My feet flew over the grass. _I will _not_ let them get away_.

My pulse pounded in my ears. Wind buffeted my long silver hair, my fire-rat's robe billowing out like a cape. Two days ago, a group of bandits had come, and taken Kagome. Bandits, I could deal with, but, when I had tracked them down, I had found their camp ravaged by savage demons. They had taken Kagome with them.

Now I was tailing them, intent on getting Kagome back.

I came to their camp a little before sundown. The humans wore human form; they also stank of human blood. Kagome was tied in the center of the camp, her feet under her and her hands tied above her head. The demons sat around her, drinking Sake and a variety of foreign spirits. I watched, my blood boiling, as one of them staggered up to her, leaning in close. She cringed back.

The demon reached out and ripped a strip off of her uniform, half-falling into her. Kagome screamed. I just couldn't watch anymore. I lunged forward, half-blind with fury. One of the demons darted forward and grabbed Tetsusaiga before I could draw it, ramming the hilt into my gut. Another demon rose up behind me and cracked the hilt of his weapon over my head. My vision hazed and hearing dulled. Kagome was screaming my name; I dug my feet in and pushed forward toward the sound. I pushed back the demon in front of me, the one who had Tetsusaiga.

They laughed at me, taking turns slashing at me with daggers and blades. My robes were soon soaked with blood, and pain made everything sharper. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…_

Suddenly, my demon blood screamed in my veins to get out.

_No!!_ I thought. _No I don't want to lose myself now!!_

A demon laughed, spitting in my face.

Blood pounded through my battered and bleeding body. Blood dripped onto the ground with every step I took. I felt my demon blood surge within me as I fought against it. My whole body was on fire, and I fell to the ground, writhing, as my eyes flickered, gold to red, red to gold, gold to red…

The kicking felt far away as I fought my inner demon. Even Kagome's screaming had faded away. _No…_ I though. _I have to rescue her… I can't lose now!!_

His heart pounded, bouncing against my ribs, feeling, with every beat, like it was about to burst. Agony from the fire burning in my veins tore through me, and I was forced to give vent to it in a long, bone-chilling howl of pain, fury, and helplessness. The demons had stopped tormenting me now. I could smell their fear.

My body jackknifed off the ground without me consent. _No!!_ I screamed in my own head. _My body won't obey me!! _I felt my own clawed hand reach out and grab a demon by the neck.

My grip tightened, and I watched in horror as the creature flopped like a fish, its blood spurting from between y talons. No! I screamed at my body. Stop!! His grip tightened. Bloodlust flooded my mind, almost making me lose my grip on reality. I fought desperately to keep control of my mind, at least.

I clenched my eyes shut tightly, though my grip on the demon wouldn't loosen. As the demon went limp in my grasp, blood and fear smell wafted all around me. My eyes flashed open, every nerve in my body on fire.

_B-Bump._

A sound like a piercing siren went off in my head.

_B-Bump._

My blood dance for joy when my claws sliced through flesh.

_B-Bump._

Blood stained my robes-

_B-Bump._

Scarlet red in the dying-

_B-Bump._

Rays of the sun.

_B-Bump._

None could-

_B-Bump._

Stand before-

_B-Bump._

Me and live.

_B-Bump._

The ground-

_B-Bump._

Ran red-

_B-Bump!_

With-

_B-Bump!_

My-

_B-Bump!_

Enemy's-

_B-Bump!_

Blood!

_B-Bump!_

Pure-

_B-Bump!_

Bliss…

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump!_

_B-Bump… _

Blackness.

Kagome…?

**(A/N) He-he-he… How terrible… how sweet… for me! Next chaps are all up, considering this is the night of spirits (Halloween). Next chap from Kagome's POV. Enjoy! *Hisses* **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) The next chap, this time from Kagome's POV. Which chap do you find more horrifying and sad? **

**I do not own InuYasha. **

I had been through hell the past two days. The only thing that had kept me going was the thought that InuYasha would come for me.

_InuYasha!!_ I cried with my mind. Their appearance was human, but I could tell they were demons. One swaggered up to me where I was roughly tied. He grabbed my chin and jerked my head up. I tried my best to look away; I could smell the spirits on his breath. He raged at me and reached out, grabbing and ripping her uniform, stumbling, half-falling into me. I screamed as I felt a hand fumble at my skirt.

I heard a howl from the side of the clearing. I wriggled to shove the demon off me, struggling to see. InuYasha was there, about a dozen demons converging on him.

"InuYasha!!" I screamed this time out loud. Relief washed over me; the nightmare was over. I jerked the demon off me, struggling to stand. "InuYasha!!"

InuYasha glanced at me, his face a mask of fury. One of the demons grabbed Tetsusaiga and rammed it into InuYasha's belly. I felt my whole body go ridged with pain as I watched, bound and helpless, as InuYasha, my love, was wounded again and again. His blood dripped onto the ground as he pushed, stubbornly, against the demon in front of him. I screamed his name until I was hoarse.

Then, I saw InuYasha convulse and shutter. His eyes flew open, blood red. He writhed, obviously fighting the change. I felt my heart falter and shudder, my body vibrating with tension, as the expression on his face turned from fury and rage to agony and panic. He fell, writhing and twitching, and I screamed to him again, feeling tears burn paths down my cheeks. _InuYasha…_

The demons surrounding him kicked and spat at hi, taunting and jeering. I felt my whole body scream with the need to help him. Suddenly, InuYasha's voice rose in a long, bone-chilling, tormented howl. The hanyou writhed on the ground, which was muddy with his own blood. The demons backed away, unsure. InuYasha's back arched, and his screech went up in pitch.

Then, he was on his feet. I felt my heart stop when I saw the malevolent expression on his face, a mixture of joy and bloodlust. His red eyes glowed with malice as he cackled his rapture. His long claws reached out and closed around one of the demon's necks. The creature clawed the air and InuYasha, but InuYasha only held him tighter, his claws digging in. blood spurted in little streams out of and down the demon's neck and InuYasha clenched his claws still tighter. The demon jerked once, and then hung still, its head lolling. InuYasha ripped its head clean off and threw it into the crowd of demons with a snarl.

They all scrambled back for a moment, then, as one, lunged at InuYasha. They blocked my view, but I way them start to fall and the blood start to run in sticky rivers out of the mass of writhing bodies. It reached me, staining my clothes red. I tried to get free again, and barley succeeded in loosening the bonds. I could hear InuYasha's enraged howling and the demons' cries of sudden fright and uncertainty. Then, as one, they began scrambling backwards, trying to get away from InuYasha's Youkai rage.

InuYasha was covered in blood, both his own and his enemies'. His eyes were filled with bliss. His claws were bathed in blood, and bloody flesh hung from his fangs. Tearing the body of a running demon, ripping out its innards, he lunged after the retreating monsters.

He caught and shredded every single one.

They fought back, but swords did nothing to InuYasha. He just went right through them. My heart raced as I watched my kind and good hanyou, whom I loved with all my heart, transformed into this vengeful, blood-thirsty beast. _How,_ I begged silently, my tears flowing freely. _How could this happen? _

InuYasha turned his fiery gaze on me. All his enemies lay in shreds on the ground or impaled on his fangs and claws. His eyes flickered gold for a moment, and his clawed had reached out feebly. He lurched forward, and then collapsed.

**(A/N) Ahhh, what a heart-wrenching chapter! The third and final chap is up now, enjoy! And please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) He-he-he… I'm back… This final chap is from none other than my POV. As death, I am all-knowing, so you will see some of Kagome's and InuYasha's thoughts as well as mine. I do hope you enjoy it! **

**I am all-knowing, but I am not all-owning. I do not own InuYasha. **

Kagome managed to wriggle free of her bonds. Her heart broke as she saw InuYasha, her love, lying on the ground. She crawled to him, scared, fearing the worst: his Youkai rage had taken the life from him. She laid one hand tentatively on his shoulder.

The half-demon stirred at her touch, and her heart soared. He was alive, at least. She rolled him onto his back and gently pulled him into her lap, singing softly and melodically to him. I watched from a nearby tree, and ruffled my black feathers, still unsure if the hanyou's soul would be mine today.

As InuYasha stirred to wakefulness, he was aware of the gentle caress on his hair and face, the harmonious voice lulling him.

"InuYasha," he heard Kagome murmur his name. "InuYasha,"

He could smell blood all around him, on him. _Did I do it again?_ He wondered.

I croaked out a laugh at his notion, flapping my onyx-black wings. Had he done it again, indeed! Had he slaughtered without a second thought? Had he terrified the woman he loved? Had he done it again?? He-he…

Kagome's tears plopped onto his face, and she felt her very soul shudder. "InuYasha," she begged. "Please wake up."

InuYasha forced his eyes open; he wanted to assure her he was all right. But when he tried his voice, he found only silence. Pain, such a fiery pain he had never felt before tore through him, a combination of spiritual and physical agony. He reached up to Kagome, she cringed back, unsure if he would hurt her or not. InuYasha felt his heart constrict. He had done it again.

He held his hand in front of his face, seeing the blood and flesh clinging to his claws. Oh, he had delivered so many to me that day!! Horror took him as the truth dawned on him. Fate was a cruel master. He had once wanted his power, and, now that he had it, he couldn't control it. His inner demon overtook him and did horrible things without his consent. He glanced up at Kagome, whose heart was slowly breaking, watching her love in such agony.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she murmured, unable to lie to him, or even lessen it. "Yes, you did."

InuYasha winced back at the truth. _Gods,_ he thought, is _this my destiny, to just kill over and over again? _

_Yes!_ I thought triumphantly. _Deliver more unto me! Dirty souls or innocent souls, it matters not to me! _

As I watched the two broken-hearted lovers, kneeling on the blood-soaked earth, I realized that the hanyou was not to join me that day. But I was glad about that. For the longer he lived, the longer he would do my job for me. In his Youkai form, he would become the reaper of souls, the bringer of death. I laughed in the crow's voice, and with a beat of my ethereal wings, flew away from the battlefield, and the demon whose soul would become more and more blackened by the blood of the innocent.

**(A/N) Alright, I'm back (lightningpelt)! I hope you enjoyed my little story, narrated by Death himself, and I hope it was spooky enough for you!! Please please please review!! And have a happy Halloween!! *howls* **


End file.
